


On Your Left - (Steve Rogers x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Summary:  Friends turn into lovers when a jog in Central Park brings you and Steve Rogers together.  The connection you share is too strong to fight.Warnings:  fluff and suggestive dialogue





	On Your Left - (Steve Rogers x You)

It was autumn in New York, and you were enjoying a morning run through Central Park.  The day was brilliant, full of sunshine and comfortably cool temperatures. You were proud of the pace you were keeping, or you were until the second time a blonde headed man whizzed by your left side.  Never in your life had you seen someone run that fast. It was jarring the first time it happened, now it made you push even harder to try to catch up with him. 

The effort proved futile.  It didn’t take long for your body to let you know it was not happening.  Breathless, you had to stop and rest, stretching your legs while holding onto the back of a park bench. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted the man speeding his way towards your bench.  A bewildered, and impressed, smile came over your face as you shook your head in amazement.  

As the muscular man ran past you, you shouted, “Show off!!”  The man slowed, then turned, and jogged in place. His head was cocked and he was giving you a look that was part disbelief at being called out, part amused, and part daring you to to do it again. You matched it with a daring look of your own, all but challenging him to bring it on.  He had an adorable, dimpled smile which was impossible to not return. 

He jogged his way over to you and introduced himself as Steve “show off’ Rogers.  You made small talk for a few minutes and then you accepted his invitation to join him for a run, both keeping to a pace you could manage for the rest of the way.  Afterwards, you remained in the park together, strolling about and enjoying the weather and each other. A friendship was born. 

The chemistry was instant.  Typically, you weren’t the type of girl who could open up and share things about yourself with a stranger, but something about Steve made you feel like you could discuss anything with him.  He seemed older than his young face appeared. You soon learned why when he let you in on his background, surprised that you hadn’t already put his name and face together. 

That day was the beginning of it all.  Over the next several months you grew inseparable.  You’d become the kind of close friends that shared meals, could finish each other’s sentences, could confide in each other without fear or judgement.  It had always remained innocent, although there was no denying that there was a mutual attraction. 

Things were always flirty as hell.  Always there were little touches, suggestive comments passed, constant naughty teasing, but neither of you ever crossed the line or tried to take it to the next level.  You wanted to on so many occasions, but you were terrified that he didn’t feel the same. He seemed to enjoy the fun, but had never made a real move on you. You didn’t know if it was just his old fashioned ways, or if he wasn’t interested in you as a serious love interest.  

Either way, you kept your feelings to yourself in order to not ruin the friendship. 

While sitting on your sofa one night, laughing like idiots at a silly movie, he’d reached out and taken your left hand into his. You looked at him and your eyes locked.  Everything around you came to a standstill, except your heart. It was pounding so hard you were positive that he could hear it. He had to, the sound was was deafening. 

Steve broke the eye contact and looked down at your intertwined hands, beginning to stroke the back of yours with his thumb.  Shyly, he said, “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.”

You swallowed hard, then asked, “You have?”

“Yeah.”  Looking up to meet your eyes once more, he continued, with a soft smile coming across his face, “I can’t stop, actually.”

The moment was surreal.  So many times you’d wished to hear him say this to you, to know that he felt the same way. 

“I think about you too, Steve.”  You paused a moment and took a deep breath, then added, “All the time.”

“You do?” he asked, his face lighting up with both hope and surprise. 

You had been too chicken to say anything, to make the first move.  But you were not taking the cautious route anymore. 

You turned your body towards him and moved a little closer on the sofa.  You decided to lay your cards out on the table. Push him a little. The months leading up to this moment had been like foreplay.  You wanted a relationship with him and you really didn’t want to start from square one and go slow. 

You had the feeling he didn’t want to either.  

You bit your bottom lip and you withdrew a hand out of his, using your fingers to stroke his forearm. “I do. Especially at night, when I’m alone in my bed,” you paused, watching his face for a reaction as you added, “and wishing you were there beside me.”

Steve’s pulled in a deep breath, his pupils grew wider.  He licked his lips and confessed, “I think about you when I’m in my bed, too.”  

Your body ignited with fire at his words.  

The bond you’d created allowed this frank conversation to be playful and erotic. With sexy smirks on both your faces, you kept up the confessions.  Your eyes were speaking as much as your voices, conveying as much as your words 

Around many people, Steve came off as being rather shy.  Around you, his comfort level allowed his true personality to come out and he was a little bolder.  Still, you weren’t expecting to hear him being so brazen as he moved in a little closer and said, in a deep voice, “I also finding myself thinking about you in the shower.”

You feigned shock. “Why Steven Grant Rogers! You mean to tell me I’m not the only one who has sinful thoughts when my hands are all soaped up and slippery?”

He laughed out loud, caught off guard by the wisecrack, and you joined him.  It helped to make the transition from sexual tension to the closeness you both shared.

You cleared your throat and ran your hand along his arm from shoulder to bicep.  “You know, Steve, as long as you’re in my life, that’s all I care about. If it’s just as a friend, I’ll make myself content with that, but I feel like we could be so much more.”

“I wouldn’t be content with that at all,” he replied.  Making you feel weak as you saw the expression in his eyes.  “I’ve given this a lot of thought. We’re so good together - we should BE  _ together. _ I just can’t fight my feelings for you anymore.”

You reacted to his words - mind, body, and soul.  In one smooth move, you swung your body over until you were straddling his hips.  Your hands embraced his face, his arms encircled your waist, while his hands rested on your bottom.  

“Then don’t,” you told him, before capturing his lips for your first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> song inspiration: "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by REO Speedwagon


End file.
